The Illusionist and Pip
__TOC__ Overview An illusionist posing as a seer travels with his young daughter in their wagon to the city of Wehnimer’s Landing, hoping to peddle his fortune telling services for any interested. His 8 year old daughter is a con artist at a her young age, playing off of her ragged appearance and seemingly innocent personality to gain the trust of those who might be wary of her father’s legitimacy. Upon being in the city for a few days, the illusionist realizes the financial potential of the citizens and begins to collect information on them through his daughter’s observations. Once collected, he uses the information against the citizens by giving them ‘visions’ of their loved ones and friends in an effort create a hefty desire for 'more visions' so that he might grow wealthy on the fees. During this time, however, he makes friends with the citizens unexpectedly, and so does his daughter, Piperel. She finds she is especially fond of the Lord Marshal of the militia, and he of her. This causes the illusionist to have doubts, but he is driven by a lifetime of poverty and greed and holds steady on his path of deception. After a few weeks of this, a young woman and her husband appear in the city, looking for the illusionist and his child, and reveal to citizens that he is a fraud and tricked them with his illusions in their city as well. They lost their child in the process, however, and came looking for him to exact revenge. The travelers stick around to speak to the local law enforcement in an attempt to garner help, and the citizens are given the opportunity to choose how to end things for Erim and Piperel. Deciding in favor of the illusionist and his young child, they fake their deaths by scuttling them off to Solhaven before local authorities arrive. The authorities buy the story and Erim and Pip are safely rucked away, though they might reappear later! The NPCs The Illusionist Pip The Notes Eoantos 29th, 5108 Tacked to various places throughout the town of Wehnimer's Landing, a tattered parchment reveals the following: ~Greetings, citizens!~ For a minor fee, the visionary Erim will be telling your fortunes this coming Feastday! Yes, that's right! For just a few baubles, gems, and coins you too can know what your future holds! The visionary Erim will come gather those interested, and willing to pay of course, for his services in the small park around ten bells in the evening! Please wear a coat, as it gets cold at night! Eorgaen 11th, 5108 Tacked to various places throughout the town of Wehnimer's Landing, a tattered parchment reveals the following: ~Greetings, citizens!~ For a minor fee, the visionary Erim will be holding a final session to tell your fortunes this coming Niiman! Yes, that's right! For just a few baubles, gems, and coins you too can know what your future holds! The visionary Erim will come gather those interested, and willing to pay of course, for his services in the small park around nine bells in the evening! Please wear a coat, as it gets cold at night! Visions Coming Soon! The Area Exterior ''' To the west, the landscape is gradually changing from a thick dark forest to an open, green grassy plain. You also see a weathered canvas tent. You also see '''a faint trail of wagon tracks leading to the west. Obvious paths: north, south Clearing ' A crude trench filled with trash and the remnants of food has been dug to the side of a rickety oak plank wagon that is parked near the back of the clearing. A makeshift firepit surrounded by rocks supports a tripod of sticks used to suspend a kettle over the center, and a rope laundry line is strung between a few trees. You also see a faint trail leading towards the town. Obvious exits: none >look at wagon Each of the pale oak planks comprising the wagon is marred with flaking paint that has all but lost its hue. The state of disrepair continues in the cracked and smudged glass panes of the windows that flank the oval door hanging from rusted hinges. Large wheels in dire need of attention heft the wagon off of the ground, and a rickety seat with faded red leather for the cushions provides a place for a driver. 'Oak Wagon, Living Area ''' Dingy curtains drape over the cracked glass panes of the '''windows, filtering what little light is able to find its way into the wagon. A quilt-covered large wooden bunk takes up the majority of one side, and a cracked wooden table with a basin of water takes up the other. A length of fraying rope is strung above the table, with several pieces of clothing flung over it as a makeshift wardrobe. A single chair bereft of upholstery sets in the corner, near a faded yellow and black curtain leading further into the wagon. Obvious exits: out >l bunk Unmade, the bunk is covered in a lumpy mattress of straw shoved into a sheet and stitched haphazardly together with a variety of thread. Rather than a pillow, a few articles of clothing are rolled together and lumped at the head of the threadbare patchwork quilt that serves as a cover. >sit bunk As you settle down on the large wooden bunk, the frame creaks ominously and a few strands of straw from what serves as a mattress poke at you through your clothing. >l at table Resting upon the cracked surface of the table is a small metal basin. >l at basin The basin is full of murky water, much of which is covered in a thin layer of scum. >tap curt You tap a faded yellow and black curtain. 'Oak Wagon, Bedroom ' Surprisingly well-kept compared to the rest of the wagon, this small room is relatively clean and the furnishings are of fairly nice fabrics and materials. Resting within the small bed in the corner, a thick feather-filled mattress is covered in a layered indigo linen quilt. Barely any dust shows on the densely-woven area rug covering the floor, and a large vanity mirror takes up one wall. A single oak chair sets near a narrow chest in the corner, its edges overflowing with a wide variety of clothing. You also see a faded curtain. Obvious exits: none >l bed Smooth ivory cotton sheets cover the thick, feather-filled mattress. A double-layered quilt of indigo cotton covers the majority of the bed, pulled back just enough to place a fluffy pillow at the top. >sit bed As you settle down on the quilt-covered bed, the comfortable mattress sinks beneath your weight and cradles you in softness. >peer mirr You look at yourself carefully in the large vanity mirror... Credits Post from GM Naionna. Now that the storyline is done, I'd like to give credit where credit is due! While the concept was mine, I could not have done it without several of my fellow GM's helping me through NPCing, suggestions, QCing, and messaging. Credit goes to: NPC's *Piperel - GM Itzel *Erim - GM Naionna *Liun - GM Schascle *Oerlani - GM Naionna *Frayel - GM Cirath Messaging GM Cirath, who helped with the fire messaging and also handled the bandits during the finale QC GM Andraste, who was gracious enough to spot QC the wagon and clearing Support GM Kaikala, who is always a huge support for me as a staff member Also, the players deserve a huge thanks. You guys had me crying with laughter at times, and teary with sadness and unexpected emotion when Erim started to make friends. I have really enjoyed letting you, the players ,take the storyline wherever your hearts lead you for the ending and this was no exception. I hope to bring you more things like this in the future that you can involve yourselves in so deeply. Epilogue By the way, look for Pip and Erim in the future as I imagine they will pop up from time to time. Category:Platinum Storylines